The Unknown Flame
by tiger-eyes90
Summary: well what if recca's gang came across other flame welders? i suck at summaries the story is much better i promise


She looked at her watch, 4:15 pm. "I can't believe I'm wasting a whole afternoon." She heard a movement she closed her eyes she had very sensitive senses and could feel a disturbance of peace anytime. She sat there the movement stopped. It felt like someone was watching her. She was getting more and more uneasy. Who in the middle of the afternoon would sit under a tree in the middle of the forest waiting for someone who sent her some random note? She closed her eyes and sat in the lotus position as if to meditate. It was three months since the accident had happened. She remembered it like yesterday because she had some gift called photographic memory. She felt that it was a curse. She was arguing with her mom, " no I am not going to the New York girls academy that school is full of preppy rich girls."

" Listen Rayna if you cant be grateful for what your father and I have done for you we can always take it away."

" I hate you you're the worst mother ever." She ran up the stair purposely stomping she slammed her door shut. For as long as she could remember she was an orphan and a very wealthy family was on a trip in Japan and they decided to adopt her. She didn't see why there was nothing special that could have made them keep her for the past sixteen years.

"Rayna come down this instant we are leaving to the governors dinner in half an hour." Her family was also very high in the social class. There were constant parties and dinners and the whole package of the rich and famous. She sighed and got dressed in a simple yet sexy little black dress and put her hair in a bun took off her heavy eyeliner makeup and put in green contacts. She looked in the mirror she looked like the perfect daughter. If there was one thing her parents hated was being different. When she hit puberty she started to change her eyes went from dark brown to black and red and her hair got crimson streaks in it. Her parents took her to the fanciest doctors in the country but no one could explain to her what was happening. So they just covered her up with contacts and black colored hairspray. She went downstairs were her butler was waiting with her faux fur coat. She grabbed it and jumped into the limo were the tension was so stiff that even the sharpest knife couldn't cut through it.

"What took you and why the scold darling?" her father asked. She glared at her mom "I'm fine daddy," she said with the fakest sweetest smile ion the world, and they headed off. In about fifteen min they arrived. This party was a torture chamber. She hated meeting new people but she liked to eavesdrop on important conversations.

"Yes this is my son Kurei."

"Well pleased to meet you I am surprised you took my invitation and came all the way from Japan. Amazing well come now my boy why the mask?" That "boy" was nowhere near boyhood Rayna guessed that he was in his late teens; she couldn't see his face because of the mask. "Well you see he has a scar on his face for m a burn and he really doesn't like to show it off." ooo tough guy doesn't even want to show his face how sad.

She went into the hall way away from everyone and every thing and went into a library it was dark and calming and best off all it was quiet. She curled up in a sofa and stared at the fire for as long as she could remember fire always s had a calming effect on her she loved it. She was slowly dosing off when she heard explosions and screams. "I guess they upgraded to fireworks this year." She turned back to the fireplace then the door opened and in walked the mysterious boy in the mask.

"So you choose to sit there," he said in his deep voice, "while everyone is getting killed." She looked at him as if he was insane.

"You're lying."

" Go ahead you might want to see your parents before the cops do." She ran out and into the ballroom the room was in frenzy and in the midst of it all lay her parents. Lifeless.

Tears filled her eyes, "no I'm sorry I will never complain again just please come back." She ran to the library again it was empty she didn't want to live anymore because with her parents gone there was no point. She looked at the peaceful fire and put her hand in it. Surprisingly it didn't hurt at all. She felt a tingly sensation in her right arm it started at her shoulder and moved to her fingertips. There was a stabbing pain in her palm and she opened it. Out came a burst of fire the flame took a shape of a lion. She stretched out her arm to touch it the fire spoke.

"My name is Aslan, master from this day forward I am your flame to command." She took a step back. "Don't worry my child there are others like you." he jumped at her instead of attacking her he disappeared into her palm. On her palm appeared a Japanese symbol of some sort that glowed in red. She looked at it in disbelief. Everything was moving too fast for her she sat down.

"Why me why-"she was cut off when a man jumped through the glass window. The shattered glass sliced her delicate skin.

"You must be the daughter," he said as he approached her.

"Y-you bastard!" she stuck her right arm in his face.

"Ooo what are you gonna do slap me?"

"Come out Aslan." as the strange man was about to grab her the lion jumped at him and burned him so that he was ash in mere seconds. The lion returned to its master. She looked at her hand, which was bleeding and collapsed. Before she hit the floor someone caught her. That someone was standing in a dark corner and saw everything that happened. That someone was named Kurei, the bearer of the cursed flame…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First part of the intro… its kind of long and I needed to start a new chapter anyway. So what did you readers think was it good bad ok..I need to know people…. I also have or will be having stories in Inuyasha and Teen Titans…check it out and please review things like were you want the story to go and who should go with who because I am making this up as I go along… thanks for reading and the next chapter should be posted in bout two to three business days…joking…see ya !


End file.
